cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise
Paradise (パラダイス Paradaisu), known as the "Paradise of Souls" (魂の楽園 Tamashī no Rakuen) or the "Prison of Souls" (魂の牢獄 Tamashī no Rōgoku) by its detractors, is a place created by after it was driven mad by the demiurge. It is the main base of the demiurge's forces on [[Cray i|Cray i'']], and the place in which Messiah's main body is being kept after it separated its consciousness to wage war. Paradise is a pocket dimension that absorbs positive emotions from Cray, including all parallel versions of Cray. The interior of Paradise is covered in vast fields of flowers and shining cities, making it literally "heaven." The minds inside Paradise are given everything they desire, their every wish fulfilled, to such a degree that they can no longer conceive of suffering. The similarity to 's has been noted. However, each and every soul in Paradise is alone, separated into their own personal dream worlds, leaving them unable to truly interact with other people; they can only interact with their visions and perceptions of other people, as interacting with other people for real would only lead to conflict and suffering. Furthermore, the sheer happiness souls experience inside Paradise causes them to forget their obligations and loved ones outside of Paradise. Paradise gives everything to its inhabitants, who become content with their lives inside Paradise and no longer bother with improving themselves or caring about others. Ultimately, Paradise traps souls in a hollow existence. A soul can easily exit Paradise simply by willing themselves to escape, but the nature of Paradise leaves souls distracted and unable to conceive the possibility that they are trapped at all. Paradise is a more veritable prison than ever was; how can you escape from a prison that you don't know is a prison? The positive emotions extracted from the inhabitants of Paradise are the source of energy for the Alpha Dragons. The Alpha Dragons draw power from the desires of the inhabitants of Cray, and imprint them onto their hosts, who have no choice but to follow their desires; if they're positive emotions, they must be wholly good, right? The desires of the inhabitants of Cray to maintain the horribly flawed status quo of Cray are transferred to the Alpha Dragons and then the hosts, who will destroy any threats to the status quo even if those supposed "threats" would actually make the world a better place. The ultimate purpose of Paradise is to restore the full power of the Dragon Deity of Creation, Messiah. While Messiah wages war on Cray, their true divine body is stored inside Paradise, absorbing energy. At the promised time, Messiah would eventually return to their original body, absorb the chosen vessels and , and launch their final assault on Cray ''i fully powered by the positive emotions of Cray. If the maddened Messiah were to succeed, Cray i and all of its inhabitants would be wiped from existence entirely, overwritten and replaced with a perfect duplicate of the original Cray under the thumb of the demiurge. Category:Fan Fiction Element